What is love?
by valenelle
Summary: Jack Sparrow is regaining his pirate life after being stuck in a cheesy relationship with Angelica Teach. What he doesn't know is that she is in the next town he conquers...


**Authour note: This is a one-shot about Jack and Angelica's meeting in Saint Dominic. **

**I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or the characters. **

**What is love? **

Saint Dominic. The smell of humidity entered her nose and surrounded her dried cheeks. It had poured for over a week, but now it had occurred. The dark clouds were still hanging over the town and had the look of something depressing. If they hadn't, she could have been able to see the stars above, but since it wasn't one of those starry nights she decided to stay in her room. Compared to other nights when she used to walk along the shore and dream herself away, stopping at a very special point on the pier and looking towards the horizon. Hoping of all of her heart he would return always heated her heart a bit, until she realized what brought her here. And as always it caused her to pick the sword up, swing it and stab the pillar that held up the pier. Yet she hadn't broken it with the huge scar she had done, although soon enough it would fall apart.

Leaning back from hanging over the windowsill, she closed the windows with her. Tomorrow if it wouldn't rain she would return on her way to find her beloved dad.

.:~:.

The air blew like crazy on the open sea and had a few times disturbed _Captain_ Jack Sparrow by bringing his hat with it. Immediately had he jumped after it and fortunately all times succeeded to catch it. It had been thunder and storms for a long time on sea, and as watching the captain chasing his hat every now and then annoyed Joshamee Gibbs. He loved being on the sea but the chef had even admitted they needed to set anchor at a pier in a town to buy food. Wanting to be as a bad captain as possible, Jack had suggested they would burn down a bit of the town they would arrive to. Hopefully they would steal clothes and jewelry as well.

"Oi, Captain," Gibbs said and held his hand up to show Jack he had found something.

Jack who stood behind the helm quirked his eyebrow before he realized there must be something positive with Gibbs gesture and not only his morning gymnastics. After letting go of the helm, he approached Gibbs who leaned over a map.

"Aye?"

"There is a town called Saint Dominic not far away," Gibbs answered and looked up to face his captain.

"Gibbs, haven't I told you we will not set anchor until we reach out of the Spaniards' zone," Jack stated as he rounded the map to place his palms harshly on each side of it.

"But we have to. There is no food aboard and it could be nice to conquer nice houses with clothes," Gibbs said convincingly and held a bit fabric from his dirty shirt out for Jack to see.

"I do agree on that one," Jack said and held his finger up slurry, affected by the rum he had been pouring down his throat the last 3 months.

"…but?" Gibbs asked carefully and squinted, waiting for the negative respond.

"No buts," Jack said surprisingly glossy and held his hands out. "We must have travelled too far anyhow. There is no way she would reach…- what was the name of the town?" Jack asked mid sentence.

"Saint Dominic, Jack," Gibbs filled in.

"There is no way she would reach Saint Dominic before us. We are on our way to Tortuga to find wenches and rum. And she is… she is… she is…," Jack added slurry while he forced his eyes to focus on the sea. He had drunk too much rum and this was the result.

Gibbs who understood no matter what he did, Jack wouldn't recall any of it; turned on his heal to the helm and ruled it his way.

"… left in San Marinero," Jack added before he fell asleep with his head resting on the railing made of tree.

.:~:.

Noises from drunk men and women could be heard from downstairs. Though in a low level and not loud enough for her to understand what they were saying. But sometimes they rejoiced and woke her up from the nap.

She closed her eyes again, trying to fall asleep as a man cheered awfully loud and caused a groan escape her lips while she flew up from the bed and stared angrily towards the door and sword that lay next to it. It was a tempting creature and she would be delighted to use it as Jack had taught her. She could easily swing it in the moves she wanted it to. Control it and make all of them downstairs to shut unless they wanted to be separated from their heads.

After realizing she didn't want to waste time on fights when she could be asleep and therefore waking up earlier the next morning and continue her journey, she lay back down into the bed and closed her eyes.

.:~:.

"It looks like the whole town is asleep," Sam the lookout lad said as he slid down from the plateau that was situated high in the middle mast.

"It does?" Jack asked and fumbled up his binocular, put it against his right eye to see if the town was lit. From the little lens he could see the pitch dark town with a few torches that lit up some corners of houses and front doors.

"Gibbs," he hissed as if the population in Saint Dominic would hear them.

"Oi?"

"Lower the boats and get the crew ready for some pirating," he demanded with an evil smirk.

"Aye, aye, captain," Gibbs said before he headed below deck to wake up the crew.

The waves hit the small boats as men of the crew rowed towards to behind a cape where they could hide the dinghies. Every boat except for a certain boat that had to set anchor at the pier to kill the mariners.

The mariners eyed them suspiciously when their boat arrived. One of them leaned over a pole to see them clearly if they really were pirates. When his eyes went wide he got shot; the crew knowing he knew too much and would obviously scream "PIRATES!" as they all did.

The other two mariners now knew for sure there were pirates they would have to deal with if they stayed on the pier. Fighting towards them was useless. Only way to survival and save the town would be to wake up the priest and let him ring the bells.

"Gentlemen," Sam announced happily by being accepted as a pirate and not a simple lookout lad anymore, even though it still was his job. "Let me have all of your gold," he said and pointed to all of the decorations they had on their coats.

Terrified they gave him the gold decorations before Sam pushed them into the water, letting them take a while until they would climb onto the pier again.

Sam ran into the middle of the town where many of The Black Pearl's crew already were plundering and burning down houses. He saw Jack Sparrow come out from a house that collapsed, having three crewmen behind him who carried clothes and gold.

Seeing an empty house, Sam ran in an instant towards it, ready to steal food to the chef as his mission was.

The three men were on their way back to the boats to leave the possessions and then return. In the meantime Jack had three other supporters.

He narrowed the street, burning house everywhere, people screaming and running around, some of them got killed by a pirate and some people fell down from the roofs where they fled from the fire that had taken over their house.

There was still a house further upwards on a hill that wasn't on fire. Smiling evilly and proudly; Jack pointed towards the house.

"Let's burn the inn," he ordered his crew to do as they run towards it. He took a minute to study the rest of his crew burn houses and carry stuff they had stolen. Finally, he felt like a pirate again. The reason he had left _her_. They would have married 3 months ago, but leaving pirating and becoming one of those cheesy husbands wasn't Jack's desire at all. He wanted to remain the rough, infamous pirate as he always had been known for. Though he could denial it to everyone, he had loved her. Not only stirrings. Not only feelings. But love. He couldn't denial it, how much it hurt him, but his want for continuing as a pirate was what he wanted and nobody could ever change that. Not even the love he had for her.

A screaming from the inn woke him up from his dream and caused him to hurry towards the house. They had to leave at least one for him to kill.

.:~:.

The heartbreaking scream interrupted Angelica's sweet nap once again. She sat up now really pissed. She threw the covers off of her, walked over to the chair where she had put her clothes and pulled them on. After grabbing her sword and putting it into its holder, she jumped around in the room trying to get her feet into her boots. She stumbled, lost her balance in an instant and fell headlong into the corner of the room, right in time for the door to burst in and the familiar smell entered it.

Jack peered and moved around the torch to see if there was anybody in the room, but it seemed empty. By then, someone would have already called out. He let his eyes travel one last time to the bed and believe someone must have been there. The bed wasn't made.

He muttered under his breath, a bit frustrated he never got a swordfight when a sharp sound was heard and he knew very well what is was. Someone was ready for a swordfight after all.

He could see the hard sword inches from his throat and it cost him to stop actions in an abrupt movement.

"Not so fast,"

He froze by the voice at the same time as it heated him. It was _her_. He travelled with his gaze along the sword until he met her brown eyes, staring at him with nothing but pure evil.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" he greeted with a smirk, slight smiling with that seduction in his eyes.

Though his eyes made her want to melt right away she had to remind herself how he had tore her apart from the beginning. If this was what he wanted, _she would give and show him piracy_.

Before she had time to stab his leg he had swung the sword against her and she had to dodge.

"You could have killed me!" she snapped angrily in her thick Latina accent, only causing Jack to be turned on.

"You fight like a girl," he answered simply as he manoeuvred his sword in a move, almost hitting her again but she stopped him with hers right in time. She pressed its side closer and harder against his as she approached him, inches away from his eyes and lips.

"Right, but I still control you,"

Now bursting out in a crazy fight he dropped his torch but neither of them stopped fighting. Seeing the fire spread on the floor to the curtains while swinging her sword against Jack; she noticed the whole room would be on fire within the next seconds. She ran out of the room towards the stair that lead to the floor below, but Jack stopped her on the first step by hitting her leg. Not a deep wound, but it caused her to whimper by the pain and eye him again.

"Where were you going, love?" he smirked unknowing she would give him payback by stabbing his leg as well. She wanted to torture him to death. Just as she had felt ever since he left her.

She was up to stab him in a round two but he stopped her with his sword, pushing hers with his with such strength she had to back downstairs while fighting with him. She was good, thanks to him.

She almost had him in a corner, ready to wield her sword with full strength towards him and end all the pain she had felt, but in some annoying way he had remained control and succeeded to threw her sword away from her with his.

"You don't believe I give you a sword I can't fight against _or_ teach a woman to get better then _Captain_ Jack Sparrow himself?" he smirked when he saw her fear of not having any weapon.

Not responding to his statement, but no wasting time to let him kill her; she passed the bar where people laid dead in their own blood and stopped first when she saw two pirates staring at her with their swords pointing towards her.

"Let her go brothers, the prey is mine," Jack declared. "Aren't you, dearest Angelica?" he added and did a bow with his hands and lifted his hat.

"You bastard!" she sputtered before she hurried out of the room on her way down to the harbour. She might not be able to kill him without weapons, but she could sink his boats full of possessions.

As she passed a corner she ended up in an alley. She ran through it until she came to another one. Running around in town and taking the usual way down to the harbour was too risky when the pirates torn in town.

She rounded another corner in the alleys until she faced a dead end. She jumped and tried to take hold but she only fell down where she started.

She jumped up again and tried to reach the edge but it was impossible. She fell back again to the ground and turned around, deciding to go back and take another alley when she saw Jack standing in front of her and totally blocking the alley. _He would kill her now_.

"Jack," she whispered by surprise and regained the fear when she saw his sword. She moved backwards into the wall and discovered something hard on her waist that chafed. Her gun!

She fumbled up her pistol in a gracious move and directed it towards him.

Firstly she received a frightened expression, but then the smirk he always had appeared.

"Sweetness, are you really going to kill me?" he asked as he slowly walked closer.

"Don't step closer, Jack," she threatened. He dropped his sword and looked intensely into her eyes, causing confusion stream inside her. What was he doing? "I said don't come closer!" she called out of anger.

He let his gaze slowly run down her body, study her and watch her breathe. Seeing the corset hardly attached around her waist and chest, letting his eyes picture what he had experienced with her before.

"Stop staring Jack," she warned after noticing what he was drooling over. She was just about to pull her finger in her direction and let the bullet fly towards him when he looked up and studied her eyes. She tried to! She forced her fingers to shoot him! – But it was impossible.

"Jack, go or I will shoot you," she said calmly.

"You will kill me if I turn around," he informed her as if she wouldn't know. He knew as soon as he didn't have eye contact with her she would shoot him.

"But you don't want to kill me, do you? Perhaps the memories of our past…-" he started.

"Don't try to sweet talk!" she cut him off and hoped he would turn around; she would shoot him and never ever see him again. Never let him see her, never let him seduce her, never bring any mentally harm to her. With her free hand she caressed her left leg that had been hit by his sword. It was bleeding but she would survive. She tore her eyes from his and glanced down to his wound. She knew he would be fine, but not if she would set the bullet free.

"Angelica," he said in a low voice. She looked up to him again and mumbled a 'yes'.

"You wouldn't kill me, would you?" he asked as he approached her and fingered on her cheek. Her eyes still looked warm and kind at the same time they had the look of cold stones. "Because I would never kill you," he confessed and placed one of his hands on her waist as the other moved from her cheek, throat and then along the arm to open her grasp and help her drop the pistol.

She opened her mouth, though she had no idea what to answer. It didn't matter though, because of the fact with Jack filling the absence.

As if he never would see her again; he kissed her like crazy, while they were trying to move closer to another – but it wasn't possible when they were as close as they could get. Like a puzzle that fit perfectly.

He pulled back for air, but in an instant move; she wrapped her arms around him and pulled her hands through his dreadlocks, pressing his face closer to her which caused his hat to fall down to the ground, but he couldn't care less.

He moved his swollen lips from her soft ones to her collarbone and left hickies as to show she was his.

"Jack," she whispered as he kissed her. She moved her hands to the sides of his head and forced him to face her. She pulled him closer again and let him press her against the wall while they both fought for having control over the other while they made out.

"Te quiero," she let out, not realizing she had spoken in Spanish.

"You know what," he began before he kissed her along the cheek towards her ear. After sucking on her earlobe he decided maybe he should say it. "I love you too... I always have… and _always_ will," he whispered.

She grabbed his head in her hands once again and looked into his eyes. Looking at him questioning seemed to make him talk.

"I mean it, and don't _ever_ forget," he declared before he gave her a small attack on her lips again.

"Now, close your eyes," he told her after he pulled back. Not wanting to obey she squeezed his hand one last time before letting go of him. She would let him take her again after all this time of absence, if that was what he wanted. She had missed him so much. He was the only one who could take control over her as he did. He was the only one who made her go crazy and he was the only one who owned her heart. _And always would_.

"Jack?" she asked and opened her eyes, feeling he hadn't said anything for too long.

The alley was empty. Empty. He had left. She didn't feel sadness stream inside, but anger. She was beyond furious!

She ran around in the alley in panic, searching for the way out. She had to make it to the harbour in time. She had to! Finally she found the way out towards the sea and ran. He was going to die! He was literally going to die after this! _He was going to die_! She would make sure he would if she so had to strangle him with her own hands.

Seeing the familiar figure running on the pier made her accelerate. He wobbled around and jumped towards the dinghy that already had left the harbour. The crew aboard had started rowing, but stopped when they saw their captain in the water, swimming towards them. After helping him up they began rowing fiercely, scared of the fiery woman that roared.

"Jack! Jack! JACK!" Angelica screamed her lungs out as she approached the pier.

"What love?" Jack answered from the dinghy that had left harbour, knowing he was safe out on sea with her ashore.

"Come back here! Jack!" she screamed and waved with her arms when she had noticed there wasn't any chance she could catch up on him.

"She will only kill me," Jack muttered under his breath as his crew rowed further and further away, though he was turned backwards in the end of the boat, staring at the furious Latina he had left.

"She will," Gibbs declared in a groan of pain by the difficult rowing.

"Te odio, idiota... hijo de puta, bastardo, cabrón, diablo, que te jodan, tonto del culo!" she roared her lungs out again before she couldn't find any other curses.

When she silenced she saw him smirking at her. After a few seconds a smile appeared which caused her to regain the rage.

"Next time we meet – I'm going to kill you! I'm going to torture you till death and-"

"Bring it on, love," he responded smugly from the sea. He bowed and lifted his hat while he did the gentle gesture once again. When he looked up, he saw her staring at him with her deep brown eyes. She was a beautiful woman. She truly was. And especially when the sunrise mirrored her reflection in the sea and her hair fluttered in the wind. Sometimes a few strands blew in front of her face but she didn't bother moving them. She just stood there frozen and heartbroken as she saw him disappear behind the corner of the mountain. _He had seduced her and used her_. Ahora, all she wanted was revenge… and she would eventually get it...

**My first one-shot :D what did you think? Complaints/Compliments are all welcome in a review. It would help me to become a better writer so don't be shy! :D **


End file.
